Amor en el Paraiso
by karou-chan
Summary: Una historia distinta a las demas, con estos dos personajes interpretando una historia real.


-Que lastima que tengan que irse de tan improvisto.- le dijo Endou al estratega del Equipo Raimon.

Era una verano cualquiera y Kido había viajado junto al portero hasta una hermosa casa justo frente al mar que pertenecía al abuelo del castaño. Habían ido todos, Haruna, Endou, Kido y los padres de los dos primeros. Todo había ido a la perfección hasta que Haruna enfermo.

-Si Endou, nos gustaría quedarnos pero tenemos que encontrar un hospital y saber que tiene Haruna.- le dijo el oji carmesí a su compañero con una clara preocupación en el rostro, tomaron sus maletas se despidieron de la familia de Endou y viajaron hasta la ciudad buscando un hotel que tuviera un hospital cerca y claro que no estuviera abarrotado de turistas. Para suerte de Kido después de ocho hoteles visitados, un calor agobiante y varias horas de estar sentado escuchando como su pequeña hermana se quejaba lograron encontrar un hotel modesto y a unas cuadras el hospital donde Haruna entro inmediatamente.

-Kido.- le dijo su padrastro quien estaba sentado en la sala de emergencias mirando el blanco pasillo.- ¿Quieres ir a la habitación y refrescarte en la alberca? Creo que Jully y yo nos quedaremos para saber que pasa, te llamaremos cuando sepamos que tiene...- le dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta que era la llave de su habitación. El chico de los gogles la tomo receloso y se fue hacia el hotel. Estaba cansado por el camino, sentía las mejillas rojas y pegajosos a causa del calor y el sudor, su ropa al igual que el apestaba. Al entrar en la recepción del hotel la agradable brisa del aire acondicionado le robo un suspiro y se encamino hacia los elevadores. La flechita indicaba que uno de ellos venia hacia abajo y se escucho el peculiar "tin" que hacen los elevadores al abrirse, el elevador solo estaba ocupado por un muchacho de la misma edad que Kido, con una moica que lo distinguía, vestía unos peculiares shorts verdes y una playera sin magas morada. El oji carmesí no lo hubiera reconocido si no hubiera compartido con el tantos buenos y malos momentos. Advirtió que Fudou lo miraba desde el elevador sentía su mirada muy clavada en el, Kido no sabia que hacer y un sonrojo se apodero de sus ya rojas mejillas. ¿Lo saludaba? o ¿Hacia como si no lo había visto? Opto por la segunda opción sabiendo lo contrario, pero no quería que lo viera bañado en sudor y oliendo feo. Desvió la mirada como si nada y pronto el elevador de al lado también se abrió, entro por el y las puertas se cerraron, solo logro ver que el oji verde se alejaba.

-"Tal ves, después lo encuentre en la alberca y podamos platicar un rato...".-pensó el chico de rastas subiendo por el elevador hasta su habitación. Pero al regresar a la recepción y caminar hacia la alberca no vio rastro del chico de la moica, solo había gente descansando en los camastros y niños jugando en la playa, se encogió de hombros y paso su tarde tranquilo esperando noticias de su hermana. No se había sorprendido mucho al encontrarse con Fudou, lo veía en la escuela y de vez en cuando hablaban un poco, Kido lo veía como a un amigo y siempre que eran vacaciones solían encontrarse en las playas, ya que era bastante común que los chicos fueran ahí.

Al día siguiente Kido bajo temprano a desayunar, al parecer Haruna ya estaba mejor y saldría del hospital al día siguiente, Kido estaba mucho mas tranquilo y quiso pasear por el hotel. Caminaba distraído cuando se encontró de nuevo al chico de la moica, este le sonrío y camino hacia él. Kido esta vez si estaba sorprendido, Fudou nunca era así con la gente tenia algo diferente.

-Kido, ¿Que haces aquí? pregunto ya frente al oji carmesí.

-Mi hermana esta en el hospital y estamos quedándonos en este hotel unos días ¿Y tu?

-En realidad nada, tomaba un descanso con algunos amigos y me he quedado solo ¿quieres caminar por la playa un rato?  
Kido ladeo la cabeza, y no dudo en decirle que si, cualquier compañía seria buena en ves de ir solo de un lado a otro. El oji verde asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa, platicaban de teman triviales como que planeaban hacer o si estarían en el instituto el ciclo escolar que venia. Ya entrada la tarde ambos se sentaron a mirar las olas de aquella playa, era como el paraíso. Kido se sentía muy tranquilo, la tarde con Fudou había sido muy buena, él nunca se comportaba de aquella manera y para el chico de gogles era una buena señal. Tal vez estaba cambiando su forma de ser.

-Oye Kido, ¿Y si jugamos a algo? le pregunto el oji verde haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Claro Fudou, ¿a que?

-Bueno, podríamos hacer enunciados con la letra que salga, como si jugáramos basta*.

-De acuerdo.- dijo el chico de rastas animado.

Le toco primero a Fudou decir la letra y eligió la "D" y Kido dijo algo como "Diland necesita un baño" ambos estallaron en risas y siguieron toda la tarde diciendo cada tontería que se les venia a la mente, después de algunos intentos a Fudou le toco decir un enunciado con "T" y se tardo un poco en pensarlo o tal ves en decirlo.

-T-te quiero...-dijo en voz alta para después desviar la cabeza y susurrar.- Kido...

-¿Que has dicho? le pregunto el chico de las rastas seguro de que sus oídos no lo habían engañado.

-N-nada...ya estoy aburrido creo que...deberíamos regresar...- sin decir mas se puso de pie dejando a Kido ahí sentado. Él se levanto y corrió para alcanzarlo. Su compañero caminaba cabizbajo trazando líneas con un palo que quien sabe de donde había sacado. Kido no se dio cuenta pero lo adelanto ya que se había detenido y escribía algo trato de acercarse y leerlo pero Fudou puso una mano frente a el indicándole que no avanzara mas.

-Espera...gírate y volteas cuando yo te diga.- todo esto intrigaba mucho a Kido ¿Que pretendía Fudou? Espero unos minutos hasta que el de la moica hablo.

-Ya puedes girar. Y así lo hizo, giro lentamente primero viendo a su amigo quien tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y después viendo lo escrito en la arena, dejo escapar el aire que había aguantado y sintió como las lagrimas le llenaban los ojos. Ahí frente en el arena estaba escrito:

_-"Yuuto Kido, te quiero y me gustas... ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?_

Kido estaba sin palabras, ¿sus ojos le tendían una broma pesada? o ¿en verdad estaba viendo eso?

-Fudou...yo...nadie nunca había dicho algo así...yo también te quiero y...me encantaría ser tu novio...- le dijo dejando caer sus lagrimas de felicidad y caminando hacia los brazos extendidos de su ahora pareja. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que en verdad lo quería, todas las veces que peleaban era por eso; el sentimiento mutuo que se tenia y su única manera de expresarlo era aquella. Fudou lo abrazo fuertemente para después sepáralo un poco y tomar su barbilla entre sus manos mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y decirle:

-Gracias Kido...- y después besarlo como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

-"Esto si que es amor en el paraíso…"- pensó Kido dejándose envolver por aquel beso y la belleza del momento.

_FIN_


End file.
